Trapped in a Video Game
by thejd1324
Summary: Notch made Minecraft for fun and games right? But what if It was real and the people who live the void hiden under the bedrock are trying to destory both Minecraftia and Earth. It's up to some famous Earth youtube to put a stop to it but all is as it seems. Youtubers inside wanting Ocs
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this thejd1324 here with a new story for those waiting on my Sonic one**

**?: So this about**

**Minecraft.**

**?: ... ok**

**I need some Oc so plz help me out I teld more after the Prologe **

"We need to win this war" said a hooded man as he smashed down on the blood stained table."Calm down Master need to calm down, we have the names of all the 'heroes' who can think they can stop us." said a women whoes face was covered by a leaned back on his chair"Well then...What are their names? Miss Rose." Miss rose pulled out a piece of paper from her back she clear her thoat she nufold the paper"Master before I say their names may I tell you that these people aren't from this world."Nightus to looked at Miss rose with a deadly glare that could kill a thousand well train army men in one second."What world are they from?" "A place called Earth Master Nightus." Nightus looked up the celing,"Before you start tell about Earth. How is it different from our world?" Miss rose bowwed,"Yes is filled with people that have no idea about their old use gizoes and gadents to make every day life have no fear of night because they don't have moster only get to this world though a game." "What is the name the game Miss Rose?" Miss Rose bowwed again"I'm sorry Master ,But I have no infomation about that." Nightus grabbed his cigar and light it."It's alright just tell me the names now please." Miss Rose looked at the paper" These are of those by of that they are best know ,Xephos , Lanla ,Zoey ,Rythian ,Teep ,Lividcoffe , Sjin, Sips , Nisely, Mintyminute, CaptinSparkles, Inthelittlewood, Sototalytoby, Hybridpanda, Ridgedog, Antvemon, Skythekidrs, Chimmeyswift, Tobuscus, Immortalhd, Slyfoxhound, Tbone105, Minecraftfinest, Dealox, Minecraftunvirse, Ihascupquakes, Nakateleeli, Gamechap, Beritie, and finally are the ones that are best well are more but we had found theim yet. We think their not so well known but we find theim Master." Nightus shock his head"Thank you find those whoem we still look for." Miss rose bowed"Yes Master" and she walked walked over to a giant window and stared out to the black world around poeple need to win this war. They lived in darkness for so long. They lived over the flesh of those who dead and those who got lose in this hellish world."We must win for we are perfect.**WE ARE GODS!"**

Back on Earth, a yough man shivered and felt a cold breath on his neck"What is it Lewis?"ask the women with blond hair. "I don't know but I just have a bad felling.

* * *

**Ok if you want your Oc to be in this place the following in your review**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race (human,drawf,elf, ect.):**

**Place of orgin ( Earth or Minecraftia):**

**Clothing:**

**Facal details:**

**Weapon of choice(sword, shovle,bow, ect):**

**Backstory:**

**Thanks and See in Chapter 1**


	2. Update

**Wow I got a lot of ocs for this the next chapter will be posted so but I need say all the oc to date so let's begin So are from so check the journal there for updates link is here - journal/All-Oc-for-Trapped-in-a-video-game-3891694 28?id=kfu0bnlo19**

1. Sender is EmilyArtypants on

Name: Ukase Nickname: None. Age: 13 Gender: Female Race: Human Place of origin: Minecraftia Clothing: (Everyday) dark purple t-shirt with pink cat on it, blue Capri pants. (Work) long sleeved black shirt, black Capri pants. Description: Long blond hair, blue eyes, small for her age Weapon of choice: Throwing knives (if possible. Otherwise, just a sword) Personality: Independent, self-reliant Backstory: Ukase is a bounty hunter in a Minecraft city. She lived with a messed up family until she was 9, when she left. She lives in a tiny tree house near the city. Ukase's older brother Sam is quiet, and he works in a library.

2. Sender is

Name: Kyi989 Nickname: Kai Age: Unknow Gender: Male Race: Half demon Place of origin: Earth Clothing:Gray shirt black sweet shirt if needed jeans track shoes (yellow) and driving gloves every day clothing is the same as work Description: Short dark black hair, dark brown eyes, always looks angry or depressed even if he is feeling neutral emotion Weapon of choice: Katana Personality: Generally cruel to the people that annoy him but a nice guy to his close friends, always quick to get to the point and start 's smart but rarely uses that to his own gain. Backstory: A wandering mercenary of sorts. He wonders around the world training for no apparent reason and ses he fights to fill an unknown promise to someone.

3. Sender is zeldawerwolfvian ( Icon does want to show -.-')

Name:Zelda_Humaniod Nickname:Zelda Age: not given Gender:Female Race:Robot Ender Place of origin: Earth Clothing:need Description: need Weapon of choice:need Personality: need Backstory:need

Sender is

Name: VGKing1

Nickname: VGKing1

Age: ?

Gender: Male

Race: Human (sometimes mistaken to be a robot)

Place of origin: Earth

Clothing: red shirt, blue pants, white shoes

Facal details: VGKing1's real face remains a mystery, for he is seen wearing a computer head.

Weapon of choice: Can extend arms because his gloves are attached to strings. (I got the idea from mouses.)

Backstory: A master at video games and is very good at rhythm games on the dance mat. VGKing1 is a pure human, despite wearing a robotic head, speaking in a robotic voice and people mistaking him as a robot.

Sender:krysysdaprodigy from

Name: Danny Nickname: KrysysDaProdigy Age: 18 Gender: Male Race: Human Earth/Minecraftia Clothing: Green Shirt like steve's and blue pants facal details: I have flat black hair and a light tan color skin Weapon of choice: Dual Swords Back Story: I played minecraft when it first came out and i spilled water and got stuck in the game when i was 11 for the last 7 years i survived.

Sender: Thewolfstar from

name: wolfen  
nickname: wolfstar  
age: 21 (or so he thinks)  
race: (ok i dont get this if they are from earth dont they have to be human?) if not wither/human (dont ask)  
fav weapon: blaze rod with enchants or bow  
appearance: black trench, grey pants and tee, goggles, red hair(dyes it black to fit in) blue/red eyes  
backstory: he was sucked in to minecraft early and had goten amnesia, all he knew was his nickname... wolfstar, he then lived in the nether learning from the wither skeletons.

Sender:Linlin is awsome from

Name:Lindsay Nickname:Linlin,linny, MC name is Linlin12356 Age:18 Gender:Female Race (human,drawf,elf, ect.): 3/4 human 1/4 elvish  
Place of orgin ( Earth or Minecraftia): minecraftia  
Clothing:lime green shirt lavender shorts light blue shoes Facal details:Light brown eyes, left eye is hidden by her 2 blue streaks(natural) hair color is dirty blonde and is waist length. She has a headset on at all times light blue lime green and lavender are the colors. Weapon of choice(sword, shovle,bow, ect): bow and Axe  
Backstory:*le thinking * she never knew her dad and her mom died when she was young * forever alone music plays* she started taking care of her self when she was 5. And that's it!

Sender: Vertis from

Name: Mark Nickname: EnderMark Age: 9000 Gender: Male Race: Endermen Place of Origin: Originally from Minecraftia but was transported to earth Clothing: White Assassin's Creed like jacket, and Black Jeans Facial Details: Minecraft- Just a normal Enderman's Head, Earth- Has glasses, Brown eyes, Black hair (My hair is like from anime xD) Weapon of choice: Enchanted Iron Sword Backstory: A friendly Enderman before but when the war started all my friends died, Now he is still friendly but must fight to survive

Sender:Lighting257

Name: Katashi Fujita  
Nickname: Demonicassassin8 (likes to be called assassin)  
Age: 20  
Gender: male  
Race (human,drawf,elf, ect.): human/demon  
Place of orgin ( Earth or Minecraftia): earth  
Clothing: black shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, black wrist bands and red beanie  
Facial details: black eyes, white skin and black hair that goes to his forehead  
Weapon of choice(sword, shovel,bow, ect): any sword  
Backstory: He was just playing minecraft till he was somehow sucked into it. While wandering around the world, he was attacked by zombies, creepers and skeletons so he started to run away from them. When he finally escaped, he started to try and gather wood to create tools and house to protect him from monsters.

Sender:Mylittlemuffinz from

Name(s): Aria Species: Human Gender: Female Age: 18, but appears 20  
-Visible Traits-  
Weapon(s): Prefers bow and arrow, but performs better with a sword Power(s): none Eye color: It changes color depending on her mood and aura from mint green to indigo. Mint green is her being the happiest while indigo means depressed or sad. Turquoise means she is scared, royal blue means neutral (not happy or sad, just meh), sky blue means perplexed, cyan/teal means really OCD/ADD/annoyed. If she is angry or mad, her eyes become electric green. If her eyes are gray, you can't read her mood. It is like a defense mechanism. Dark teal is mixed emotions. Her eyes glow similar to Herobrines when she is using her powers too (Other than gray, this is a weakness, so people can read her emotions, and know when she's going to strike.) Hair: Black, but shines light brown and red in the sun (this is actually my hair. It's a trait that really signifies nothing. I just wanted to put it in.) Clothing: Normally seen wearing something with blue and/or jeans. Maybe a light blue hoodie and dark jeans. Gray shoes too. Physical features: Average body shape. 5 foot 6 Other visible traits: Oval head, not the melony shape like Dora.  
-Non-visible Traits-  
Personality: Tomboy, especially when it come to gaming. Has multiple 'layers' of personality. At first glance and meet, she is very shy. As you become more connected to her, she is less shy and more outgoing, talkative and even insane. No matter what happens, she will never be on the good side or the bad side. It's a vicious cycle when she is pressured to choose between two opposing things. Tends to daydream, and mentally challenge herself. Like most people, prefers a quick death. Which team/side: Prefers to be neutral, but if she had to choose, she would take down Darkness, even if it means going down with them. Past: The most horrific thing that happened to her? Someone sexually abused her, and she wants to forgive him by playing video games together. The ironic thing is that as a child, she didn't understand FPS, but now it's all that she wants to play. Also, she spent kindergarten to grade 6 without friends. She still thinks that she can't be friends with people because of her insensitivity. Her life is also full of jinxes, so there are some things that she will refuse to accept or confirm. Talents: Piano, Art, the cup game (useless), singing, Purple belt in Tae Kwon Do Hobbies: Jewelry making, gaming, art, singing Disorders/handicaps: Her family denies that she has ADD Likes: Gaming in general, art, piano, music (despite the fact hat she never really played any other game than Minecraft) Dislikes: Claims that she can't truly dislike something despite the fact that she whines about her ironic life, and gaming age restrictions. Weaknesses/sensitivity/phobias etc...: Doesn't normally plan ahead, socially awkward, pessimistic or neutral about nearly everything, sees herself as the 'villian' Other non-visible traits: Somewhat ambidextrous. Born left-handed, but grew up using the right hand for most things. Archery and any skill that she has not enough training in is left handed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone here's the second chater Ido anything here but plot**

The date was May 25, 2012 in England. Lewis was driving his girlfriend, Hannah and his best friend Simon to Minecon in London today. They planned to meet their friends at Minecon to film a video about today."Hey Simon do you have the camera?" asked Hannah. "Yes and it's fully charged so we can record more. "Replied Simon.'Yay and more for me to edit.' thought Lewis as he drove to up to a parking spot. Getting out of the car they saw two people arguing and yelling at the top of their lungs. One was trying to break up to fighting but to no help. "I have told you Adam the minecon this way!" yelled the brown haired one. He wore a pair of headphones on top of his head. "No it's this way Ty!"yelled the young wore a pair of black sunglass and was holding a golden keychain in his left hand."Hey!" yelled Lewis walking over to the group. "We're going to minecon too. We can show you the way if you like." The young man who was trying to break up the fight got up and spoke "Thank you. I'm Jason. This Ty and Adam. This is our first time in London so I hope you can show around one day."

"I'm Lewis. This Simon and Hannah", Motioning to the two people behind him, "We be glad to show around London after Minecon is done." Adam slammed his hands together,"Hey I know those names. You're part of the Yogscast right? "Simon smiled"Yay we are. Are you fellow you tubers too?" Ty nodded, "Yes I'm Deadlox, Adam's Skydoesminecraft, and Jason is is pretty famous too." Hannah smiled and grabbed Adam's arm "Well let's go or we'll miss everyone." The six people walked over to this big building where a young man was standing at the door. He turned to see Lewis and everyone walked to the door."Hey over here Lewis! Simon! Hannah!" Lewis waved his hand"Hey is everyone?" Marytn was wearing a plain gray T-suit and a pair of blue jeans. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes he had huge smile on his as he walked over to his friends. "Well who are your new friends? "Simon smiled "This is Adam, Jason, and came here for Minecon and they didn't know where to go so we decided to help them up." Marytn let out a hand and shake their hands. "Well let's not keep everyone waiting let's go!"

Back in the dark castle Miss Rose was talking to Nightus "Master are ready to send the heroes to our world in hope of having better changes of beating them." Nightus eating a man arm that was about a day old finished nomming the meat off the bone."Ok the sooner the better Miss Rose." Miss Rose bowed and was leaving when a servant came through the door out of breath. "Master...Nights...We have...more names of the...heroes...master..."Nightus walked over to the servant grabbing the note that was in his hand. "Thank you. You may leave us now. "With a quick bow the servant left the looked at the note. "Let's see...Zackscottgames, Macattck, swimmingbird, Zelda_Humanoid, Kyi989, Thestirpping, Setosorcerer, Kascope, Fireslivergirl, ,Givemediamonds,RedXephos, and Dr. Cormburskan..." Nightus placed a note on his blood stained table and walked over to the window overlooking his village."Master Nightus Red and live in our world. We could get them as allies if we hurry and convince them that the heroes wish to destroy our world." said Miss Rose as she cleaned up the mess Nightus made over continued to look out the window without talking. He saw children running around playing with a ball their parents found in the was limping after a minecraftian cut his ankle wide open causing the foot to come off? The healer repaired the foot back the boy but he couldn't run any more so he had to walk. He looked so happy playing in the village; he couldn't let the children down; not now, sighing Nightus spoke, "Very well try to get their help in this war. We must win...for our sake!"With that Miss Rose left Nightus looking at the village in his darken house.

"CORMBURSKAN!"yelled the glowing red eye was pissed at Cormburskan because the scientist thought it would be funny to put a bunch of creepers in his room. His name was Redxephos but everyone called him Red for short. He lived in Minecraftia with his friend .Cormburskan was a mad scientist with a love for jelly beans. He always made weird machines that helped in surviving but he always used them for his own selfish pranks. Last time played a prank on Red was when he used a new machine to put bedrock in his room."CORMBURSKAN!" shouted Red as he slammed open his friend's bedroom door wide .Cormburskan was working with some new chemicals he found; when Red came in Cormburskan almost spilled the chemicals."Hey Red what the matter? Did you get blown up by some creepers?" said worried about his friend safety. "Like in Hell I'm! You lead a brunch of creepers into my room!" Cormburskan looked confused "Red I been in here for the past hour testing these new chemicals we got from the villagers. I couldn't have placed creepers in room; also you were in here half an hour ago." Red trapped his foot "Well who would have done it?"

"I know who it could have been" said a voice behind Red. Quickly turning around and pulling out his sword Red pointed the sword at the person at the door way. Red moved the sword to the young women's throat, "Who are you?" The young women moved the sword to side and walked in "My name is Miss Rose and I know who could have done." Red lowed his sword "Who?" Miss Rose pushed back her black hair" I don't know their names but I do know they're not from here they wish to destroy our home and all of minecraftia. They see you both as a big block in their plans so their trying to get rid of you. We ask that you help as in stopping their evil before it's too late."Cormburskan was watching Miss Rose as she spoke. He saw that her eyes were looking around and that her voice sounded a little demovtived. He knew quickly that she was lying about the people. He saw a creeper spawn egg in her sack that all mine crafter carry. Red turned to Cormburskan"What do you-" Before Red could finish his sentence Cormburskan took out his mining lazar and shot Miss Rose in her left shoulder. "Red gets away from her! She is lying! She put the creepers in your room!" Red, 100% confused on the problem at hand, quickly drew his sword and slashed at Miss Rose but not before Miss Rose summoned a creeper to block the attack. Miss Rose shake her head 'Oh well If you don't help us in our struggles I guess you better say your last rights before you blood is spilt on the floor. "Drawing her rapier she attacked with no signs of stopping.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Back on Earth Rythian PV)**

I couldn't believe I was here at Minecon when I could be back home work on a new video. I turned to see that Sips and yelling at Sjin for forgetting the extra batters for the camera. Duncan was trying to calm them down but they wouldn't stop. Toby was talking some fans of his with Zoey. Me...I was bored out of my mind. I stared off into space as I heard Martin yelling for us." Hey everyone we here and some new friends!" I turned to see some more people come after them as they walked near us. "Hey everyone!" shouted Simon as I saw walking closer to us. "Hey everyone!" Said Zoey," Who are you three?"

I saw one came his hand out of his pocket and shook Zoey's hand." My name is Adam and this Jason and Ty." I watched as Ty and Jason started to talk to Sips and Sjin while Adam came over to me." Hey you must be Rythian it nice to meet you." I turned away from him and he looked at me with sadness." Well you can be nice to me seeing it the human thing to do." I sighed and started to walk away when I heard a microphone. I turned to the stage and saw a young woman dressed in a red short skirt and a red shirt on with a white rose in her pink hair up next the microphone. "People I have some important news. The Mine craft creator Notch as declared his final update on Mine craft." I heard many people talking about this final update about for it was a rumor or a misread. I really didn't care about the final update or not but I was worried about how people will react around this. About a half an hour after the shocking news we started to record today and music was playing in the background.

It was soft music and was the lyrics were very fast that I could barely make out any words. I watched as Lewis and Simon made fools of themselves with Adam and Toby when I saw a girl around 14 with a pair of green jeans and a blue shirt running past me. Her long brown hair whipped into my face as she ran had a look of sadness on her face. I turned around to ask what was wrong when I saw her disappear in front my eyes and in her trace was a piece of paper. I picked up and there I saw a letter but it was in a language I didn't know. I saw Zoey filming me and I walked up to her to stop her from recording me when I saw a young man fall down to the ground. I ran to him and check him out." Hey wake up are you alright?!" said Adam as I turned to see him with a 5-year old girl who passed out

I saw many other passed out till me,Adam,Ty,Lewis,Simon,Marytn,Toby,Sips,Sjin,Jason ,Zoey and Duncan were the only ones awake. I had asked Ty to find a phone and call for help while we moved all the people into a safe stop to rest till help arrived. Adam was checking and 4-year old boy's pluses when Ty came back with some bad news." I'm afraid we can't call for help. All the phones are dead and the computers are dead. I check all the doors too and they were locked." We all looked at each other as we heard a soft crying in the room. We began to walk to the crying when I saw the young girl who bumped into mesh sitting down next to a young boy, who was sleeping, and she was holding his head in her lap; crying softly and singing so quietly that we could barely heard it. Sips stepped on a bag of chips next to a kid alerting the young girl. She turned to us; her hair covering her eyes, and spoke." Oh are you hurt?"

Her voice was soft and had an electric sound to it. She stood up and looked at us checking for wounds. She smiled in seeing we have no wounds on us and returned her attention to the girl. She checked the girl's pulse and checked for breath but sighed and shaked her head. She stood up and walked over to an old mantis watched as I saw Duncan walked over the girl and help check the old man as well. I sighed and walked around with Zoey and Ty when a song was heard. We walked over to source of the song only to fell into darkness, never hitting the floor.

**(Adam PV)**

I walked with Simon and Lewis to find a way out or some first aid for everyone out cold. We searched for about an hour when we found the main office. Simon checked the computers and Lewis checked the paper files for a map. I looked at the music player that was used to play the song after the lady told everyone the news. I am still in shock about Notch giving up on Mine craft but I had a gut wrenching felling that it was a lie. I turned and smashed the music player with my foot and it started to play music. This music was discorded and sounded demonic. Me and Simon heard a loud crash and ran into the room Lewis was in, but we soon passed out after someone hit over the head. The last thing I saw before darkness took me was a white rose.

**(Toby PV)**

I walked around checking up on Sips, Sjin, Martyn and Jason as they had not been feeling up to helping for some reason. Me and Jason started talking about doing a mine craft let's play together in hope of getting more views on our channels. Sips and Sjin were talking about their Tekkit series and Marytn was sleeping on a heater. Me and Jason thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Martyn so me and Jason went into the cafeteria to find a can of whipped cream. We searched for the cafeteria for about 10 minutes when we found it. Jason found some sour cream but no whipped cream so we took the sour cream. As we walked back and Sjin and Sips were sleeping up against the wall. There was a sweet smell of roses and perfume. Jason passed out before we could play the prank and as I tried to wake him up the sweet smell the getting strong. I started to feel a bit tired and sat down on floor before I fell into the dream world.

**(Duncan PV)**

I watched as everyone walked off and went to go do stuff. I and the young girl checked out the people passed out when she raised her head. I turned to face what she saw. It was the woman who made the big news on the stage. She was caring a lead pipe in her hands and her rose was gone. The lead pipe was bloody and she had an insane smile on her face. I felt a tug on my arm as I felt someone pick me up off the floor and we started to run. As me and the young girl ran into a nearby closet we had the insane laughter from the woman as she walked slowly to us; dragging the lead pipe along the Mable floor. The young girl grabbed a piece of chalk out of her jean pocket and started to draw on the wall. I watch out the small grate of the door for the mad woman. The young girl started to finish up her drawing when the mad woman started to destroy the door. I began to freak the hell out when I saw a hole in the wall where the drawing was. The young girl grabbed me by my shirt and threw me in the hole with a bag as the hole closed up.

**(In the Void)**

Nightus walked around his desk waiting for new as Miss Rose came in." Is the job complete?" asked Nightus as he sat back down at his desk. Miss Rose nodded" Yes Master Nightus but it seem that they had some help from 'her'." Nightus slammed on his desk with great force breaking the desk into millions of pieces. "THAT FUCKING BITCH! IF SHE THINKS THAT PROTECTING THOSE PEOPLE WILL DO ANTHING THAT HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO RETURN THEIM HOME! GO TO THE NETHER AND GO GET THE WITHER'S HELP! NOW!" shouted Nightus at the top of his lungs. Miss Rose bowed and left turn to his window. "So Notch you asked the old hero from years past to help well I make sure that she can't be summon from her home now." Nightus smiled and his eyes shined in the dark sky as he turned away to sleep the morning sun away.


	5. Chapter 4

(Lewis PV)

I felt someone shaking me awake, but I felt like if I were to wake up I would face something I never wanted to. " Lewis! God damn it Lewis wake the hell up!" I shot up and saw orange beared man sitting down next to my. He had a viking hat on and a pair of mining paints and boot held up by a belt, with a bag on it, going across his chest. He didn't have a shirt on and his paints were down a little too low.I swore I thought he was Honeydew but my thought cut shout when he cried" Lewis you're awake.I was worried about you for a few seconds there." said the man. I looked around we were in a forest next to a small plains with a pond about 20 feet by 69 feet and mabye 35 feet deep conetted by a river. I tried to stand up but a pain in my left leg caused me to fall but the man caught me before i could stand up." Lewis please! Don't get up you hurt your ankle when you fell." I pushed this man off me and tried to walked but couldn't." Lewis!" cried the man.I went to speak to him but a cry for help stop me." Adam!" yelled the man as he ran to the pond,and pulled out a young man around 25 or so soaked in water. He wore dark sunglasses and his hair was a dark brown. He wore a amulet made of gold and a purple jewle. His clothes were a gray t- shirt with two darker gary belts going across his chest. His paints were the same gray as his shirt and had black strips that wrapped around his pants with two bags connetted to theim. His boots were a black and up to his knees and was covered in squids.

I waited for the man to removed the squids from his friend and soon they removed all the squids." So Lewis how is your leg?" asked the one they caled Adam." I can't stand up with out falling over but then that I'm fine." Adam smiled and grabbed two sticks from a tree and a piece of paper from one the bags. He place the two sticks on each side of my legs and tied the sticks to my legs with the and Adam helped me up and I could stand." It should last till it heal but try not to carry anything heavy.",said Adam as he handed me a bag." I best it time tell you what we know." said Simon I had a feeling that i was in for a long speech.

(Duncan Pv)

Damn it how did I get stuck in a tree. All I remenber was enter the portal and when I woke up i was in a lab coat with googles on my head. My hair turned blonded and I lost some weight.I sighed I didn't know how to get down with out hurting myself seeing as i was about 20 feet in the air. I looked up to see mabye Rythain or Jason but instand I saw a chest. Climbed up a little I was soon on the same branch as the chest. Looking inside I saw serveral bags and watches. I grabbed everything from the chest and place a watch on my arm and bag across my shoulder. I went to place the other bags into mine when a hologramic screen came up. It looked to be a minecraft inventery screen. I saw the bags and watches down in my hot bar. I had 20 bags and watches in my hot bar and then moved theim to my bag. After I closed my bag the screen disappeared and I looked at my watch. I was surprised to see that the watch showed my heathl,hunger, and level.**_' So this is like minecraft...wait...Am I in the game itself! Damn this bad I hope this just a horrible nightmare."_** Soon the tree started to shake as I looked down I saw Xephos' shirt.**_' Mabye it's Lewis!'_**," Lewis! Up here!" I cried tried to hold on to the tree. As the figure came closer I saw glowing red eyes, I knew the Xephos' charater didn't have red eyes but blue ones. I saw the figure climb up on the branch I was on. He looked like Xephos only his eyes were red and he was covered in blood." You are Duncan or Lividcoffee in this world right?" I nodded yes, I had no idea who this man was but I felt safe around him for some reason."Sorry I'm not the same one you seek." He replaid," but I will help you find theim." He picked my up and put my on his back as you climbed down.

As we reached I got off his back and he fell down on his knees." Damn bitch." he crused under his breath. I looked at him with sorrow as I crouched down closed down closer to him." Hey you be careful or you might bleed to death. Please take it easy." He grutted as he stand up and started to into the forest." My name RedXephos and Yes your in the game you call Minecraft only eventhing is real." I sighed that least I knew where I was. Wait does that mean... Crap! I don't how to fight creepers or spiders. I saw that Red was walking away from me. I ran after him and he turned with an evil glare." Don't follow me! Go find your friends!" he yelled at me. I backed up a little. Didn't he just say he would help me. I looked as he walked with a limp, soon I walked up to him and picked him up bridal style. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled in my ears." Shut up. You need help and you shouldn't be going alone with those wounds." The sky was getting dark and I saw light coming from the west. I began to walk in the direction of the light with Red yelled swears words in my ear.

(Adam Pv)

After we explaid everthing to Lewis we grabbed some wood and made a house and a mineshaft. Simon grabbed a lot of cobble stone ,but we didn't find any iron to make a pail to finish the graden ,that Lewis started, in time for the dusk so we choose to wait till to torrow. I build a simple house big enough for 6 people for now. We making plans to have Simon go mining with Lewis while I got animal for food and sheep to make beds when we heared an exploshion and a cry of pain." That sound like Duncan!" shouted Simon as he drew his stone sword. I told Lewis to stay behind and protect the house from monsters. Dogding arrows and making sure that the zombies didn't bite us was hard.I began to hope that we could respawn like in the game. Soon I hear a hissing behind me. I turned only to get blown up in the face. As I laided on the ground my pants caught on fire. I quickly started to pat out the flames when I heard Simon yelling," Hey Adam I found Duncan!" I ignored my pants as I ran to Simon who was with Duncan and some other man who was yelling at Simon and Duncan." You bastard put me down and you little dwarfin thing stay away from my wounds!" yeled this man. He turned to me and stared at my for a few seconds before talking." Your pants are fire idoit." I looked down and saw the fire spreaded while I running. I started to run around in circles as I tried to stop the fire from spreading and Duncan and Simon laughed. Soon he fire was put up by Simon throwing me into a lake. As we walked back I saw Lewis fighting off a ender man as it telported away and came behind him knocking down to the ground. I charged at the enderman and stabbed its chest before it telported away. I turned around waiting for it appear when it grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. I felt a wave of pain hit my spine as I tried to get up. Simon came at the enderman killing it with his sword by stabbing it's right eye out. As it fell to the ground it fladed out of the living. We walked inside and I started to relax when Duncan fell to one knee. Lewis ran opver to his friend and got down beside him." Hey Duncan are you alright?" " Yay but that creeper didn't help much." I turned to the man Duncan was carring and took out my hand." Hi I'm Adam it's nice to meet you.." He turned away and said," My name is RedXephos and I don't have intention of make you my friend." I sighed and lied down," Well how about we talk more in the moring so we can make a plan from towmorrow." We nodded and when to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_"Yay but that creeper didn't help much." I turned to the man Duncan was carrying and took out my hand." Hi I'm Adam it's nice to meet you..." He turned away and said," My name is RedXephos and I don't have intention of make you my friend." I sighed and lied down," Well how about we talk more in the morning so we can make a plan from tomorrow?" We nodded and when to sleep._

(Rythain's PV)

I woke up in a dark place lying on my back with my feet in the air. I felt around me to learn my surroundings. I felt dirt all-around my and some roots that were digging into back as I move around. I stopped all movement as I heard footsteps from above. I listened in as a second set of footsteps came over my spot under the ground. I heard them talking up above me as I fell back into the one of the corners of my hole. I watched as a hole appeared above my head bring the dirt above on my head. As I looked up I saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking down on me.

"Hey you ok?" said the young girl as she put away her shovel. She wore a rainbow striped tank top, which matched her Rainbow hair, with short shorts made of blue jeans. Her black combat boots were covered with mud and dirt that contracted with her tan skin. I stood up and climbed out of the hole, "Ya" was all I could say. She smiled and handed me a shoulder bag made of leather." You'll need this to survive by the way I'm Annika but you can called me Twister."

"I'm Rythain from Yogscast." She smiled," Well that strange…" I was confused. "…because we're not of Earth anymore." I was taken aback from her statement. "Wait! If we're not on Earth then where are we?" I asked." Well judging by your clothes we're in Minecraft." I felt light headed and blacked out

**(Toby PV)**

Waking up I saw a squid in front of my face. Quickly swimming up in hopes not to drown. When I reached the surface I saw an island with a door on it. I swam to the island and walked to the door. The door was made of iron and had a small 4x2x3 hut protecting it. On the ground was a stone slab in the front of the door. I walked on the slab and the door opened. I walked in and saw a set of stairs going down. I walked down the stairs not lowing my guard as I came to another door. As I walked in I came face to face with a sword pointed at my throat. I back flipped out of the way and got into a fighting stance.' What the fuck when did I learn how to back flip like that?' thought Toby as he dodged with every stab this man took at him. I felt a sharp pain in the left arm as my back hit the wall. His sword was logged into my arm through the wall. He walked up to me and I saw him up close. He wore gray shirt with a black sweat shirt under his shirt. He wore blue jeans covered in dirt with yellow track shoes. He fixed his short dark brown hair by running his gloved covered hands through his hair. His brown eyes glared into mine. It felt like his eyes were staring into my soul and reading my thoughts. He grabbed the sword from my arm and helped me up before tying a piece of rope around my hands and ankles. 'Well this is fine mess I got myself into.' As he fell asleep for the night.


End file.
